After Dissolution
by LalaLeanne14
Summary: Prussia knew they were expecting him to vanish and fade without a fight. He'll vanish alright.. Just not in the way they thought. Semi AU.
1. Dissolved

White.

He was stuck in white.

So, they chucked him inside a small room painted white huh?

_He wasn't so pathetic, was he? _

Laughter was tickling his throat. They probably never even thought of locking the doors. They must have thought him to be too weak. Too close to fading, perhaps.

Who did they think they were talking about?

He was a kingdom. He wasn't a feeble state or province that can be so easily dispatched.

_Oh right._

Prussia played with his platinum blonde, almost white, hair. He almost forgot. He really wasn't a kingdom anymore. He was just a personification with nothing to represent. His people still lived but his purpose is meaningless. He wasn't Prussia anymore; - just a mere shadow of before.

_It was fine. _

Closing his eyes- he reviewed memory after memory event after the other under a scrutinizing eye. It was going all according to plan.

He did not intend to be dissolved, mind you, but his primary objective was complete.

_I went overboard. Kesese. But it's fine. He's -_

His brother was safe. That was enough.

Though, he planned his decline, he couldn't help but feel pity for himself. He could practically hear the scoff and he can imagine the disappointment in Old Fritz's eyes. The kingdom he built up to greatness, reduced to this state, - or lack of it. Pathetic. Old man Bismarck was right. He was always right. Though, that did not matter now.

_The crash will come 20 years huh? A little off but you were right. I am no more. _

Even if he was given the chance to reverse everything that has been made official and done, he would still make the same decisions. If only for them, he'd go and do all of this and more just to keep them safe.

_Who would have thought? _

England would probably roll his eyes. The great and mighty Prussia who ruthlessly slayed adversary after adversary, softened by the thought of familial ties.

_We were allies too... _

_What a joke! _

But it was true. He loved his family more than he cared to admit. Not just Germany. But Austria, France, Spain, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Lithuania and all members of the family he found himself a part of over centuries past. He's found family in the Baltics as Old Prussia. He's found family in the Germanic side of the spectrum when Germania found and adopted him. He wouldn't be who he is if it weren't for them.

Besides, this would not probably be his end anyway. He has experienced change before, - some forced. He was determined to remember everything anyway. He wondered what form he would adopt this time around. The thought warmed him and made the throbbing in his limbs go away.

He felt his pockets and took out an image. He straightened the folded object. Stroking the only photo he had of all his family. It was not made by any of the popular photo taking devices of this century. It was more personal than that.

He had hand painted all of the faces. Many of the members had never even met the other. Nonetheless, they were family.

_Where are they? _

A bitter smile was etched on his face. He knew all of them.

Every brother that he had failed- killed before he could do something to stop the travesty.

_He could have made them provinces of some sort._

Every sister he hadn't protected from their demise.

_He could have conquered their lands to provide them sanctuary._

The father whom dreamt he'd be great and, now, would be slapped by disappointment.

_Germania. Oh Vatti._

He thought that when Ludwig was revived, everything would be different. For the most part, it was. This time, no one else but him was going to take the risk of eternal sleep. He was fine, even rejoiced, by that notion. Fading was easier than to be the one left behind. Now that was hell to behold.

_This is better. _

All he had to now was wait. Now, it was up to divine intervention to save him. That unnerved his being. It bothered him that he could not do anything but wait for some decision by some unknown entity. With a grim face, he submitted to both ideas. To fade only to meet those who has long passed or staying and gradually forgetting who he was seemed both asinine and beguiling at the same time.

_What a sick thought_.

It seemed nobody would quite miss him like he would if they were on his shoes. Nobody even bothered to check if he was still breathing. He could understand some. Germany must be held in isolation until those sickos were sure he was six feet under or something similar. He saw how they forced his sweet, innocent brother to sign the wretched document at gunpoint. France is keeping himself away on the Prussian's orders. It would have been way too suspicious for him to linger close. The bastards were wary enough and his longtime friend had been through enough in this war. There's no need to put him under deep pressure after having himself split into two. France needed to heal first. But where was Spain? Hungary? Where were the others?

Did they not care?

_Actions speak louder than words_.

Prussia let out a sigh.

It was painfully boring here. It was so boring that he noticed a small detail etched on the wall. They really stuck him inside here, huh? _Stupid_ of them, really. Did they think that painting the walls white would change the fact that he knew this place more than they did? He had to give them some credit. They probably wanted the albino man to pass in the place most familiar to him.

If they wanted him to pass, then he'll pass. Not in the way that they're thinking but passing nonetheless. He had a plan on how to. He always had a plan.

He stood up from the bed. He couldn't directly go outside. Dumb as they seemed, they weren't as brain-dead as to not put precautions. They thought him to be dangerous. It would be a new invention of a subcategory of stupid. There were probably cameras and routine guards placed. He would not need to pass them, however.

He made sure to booby trap this place, the best way he knows how.

Now, he knew France. The French man probably ignored his orders and put something that can help him. He was stubborn like that. Prussia comforted him when Joan died. He knew the French would not tolerate another loss. He must have left something that can help him escape.

Checking the bedside drawer, he found an official looking letter. It was sealed in wax which had an intricate F stamped on it. It had a small message on the envelope saying 'Last Words from a Friend'.

_Classic Francis!_

He even thought of disguising the letter. He did not believe for a second that it was a farewell letter of some design. This is good.

Opening the envelope, Prussia read the content. It read:

To my dearest friend,

The years have not been kind to you. I think that the Great War has changed your mental being. On the battlefield, I could not see the friend I have made.

Raising an eyebrow, he assessed the letter. _Verdammt, that is strange._

The tone was accusing. It stretched across the page up until the very last paragraph.

_Now, we are getting somewhere. _

Prossi! If this is really you, Je suis desole. I could not follow your advice. If you still have the strength to go, open the inside back portion of the envelope. I got you a train ticket out of Stuttgart. I'm afraid you have to get your own means of travel from Bisingen where they are keeping you. You must be confused as to why you were placed there. I managed to convince them. I told them I could feel that you were so close to fading; you would not have the necessary strength to escape anyway. The train ticket will lead you to Berlin. With permission from your brother, I managed to place a French plane there. You know where it is. It is near the library where you've put in your journals. Just know, I have the utmost faith in you, my friend. However, you must be cautious. Tension is still high. You might want to travel at night. I will be expecting you in Paris. You will not be harmed by my people. They will know the plane is friendly. Keep safe, Mon ami.

Your friend,

Francis Bonnefoy

"Thank you." Prussia let out a soft murmur and a wide grin. He knew what to do.

He took off his clothes, leaving himself naked. After placing the discarded clothing on the bed in a strategic manner to create an illusion of a human like figure, he made his way to the small divan in the corner of the room and opened it. He took out a surprisingly unimpressive stick. It was a soft brown with nothing eye-catching except for the small bronze clasp attached to the end.

He pressed a tile forward.

There was a slightly audible rumble as the divan moved to the left; revealing an entrance of some kind. It was large enough so he can slowly go throught in while in a lying position but small enough as to be inconspicous.

He entered the secret closet that once belonged to a King and inserted the stick inside a rack of clothing.

Click!

Leaving the stick he took out a bag prepared in the case where the monarch had to leave in haste unnoticed.

Scanning the racks, he chose a red shirt and matched it with brown slacks. He masked his hair with a worn hat.

It was a lucky break that he woke up in the afternoon. He had plenty of time to prepare and make his way out of the castle.

He needed to lay low for a while. He needed to make sure of what to make of his situation first and foremost. All else can come after.

He searched the bag and saw what he was looking for. He put the .45 pistol in his back pocket. He decided to wear a trench coat to conceal the weapon. He might be able to secure a hair dye after he got out. However, for now, this disguise will suffice.

_I don't think I can go back._

_They will miss me._

_But..._

_Time will heal them._

_I did. _

**Author's Note :**

Hey! This is updated sporadically. So, it may take awhile before the next update. Please tell me if there is a lapse in grammar. I'm afraid English is not my first language. Thank you and I'll see you when I can.


	2. Tension in the Castle Walls

Prussia had never liked silence.

Actually, saying that he disliked it would be a vast understatement. He was a man of action. You would not typically see him without a task at hand. He felt unnatural in the stillness that silence gave him. He hated it.

That's why, the eeriness of the narrow passages practically grated on his nerves.

_I never liked these. I don't see why the king had chosen to continue with these tunnels. But I can't deny. They are useful._

The castle was practically unused. None of the actual Hohenzollerns actually made use of the architecture. Even King Frederick IV who ordered its construction never made a permanent residence there. Only a young Prince Wilhelm used to wander its halls and even that was only temporary.

No more though. The monarchs are as visible as the nation they once ruled.

It was made with Gothic designs in mind. It was classical. It was grand. It was a beauty.

_It was leftovers._

By his predictions, he was nearing the entrance of the castle. This was made evident as the cold stone bricks that made up the passage started to feel more and more like moist dirt as he ran a hand on one of the walls.

He made his way blindly through passage corridors in the darkness. When he entered the passages, the oil was all used up and the lamp was left in pieces. He knew this because he pricked himself as he tried to feel for the lamp. The small gash on his wrist was meaningless. He lived through worse.

_Though, I don't think…_

The hair on his neck stiffened. There was a sudden noise above. Somebody has arrived.

He bit into the inside off his cheeks. He can't afford to make a noise. No one might know of the passages however, one wrong move might end up with him strapped into an electric chair. If only to get rid of any loose ends, they might resort to silencing a part of their humanity.

_They hate being wrong._

"I'm telling you L'Anglettere; there is nothing to see here".

Anglettere.

England.

It was French. So, England and a French-speaking country were here for whatever reason.

England was always suspicious of anyone and anything. It's no surprise for him to be here. He always had to be sure.

The main members of the Allies should be the only ones to know off his present location. It was something predictable for them. So, it is most probably Canada or France. But knowing Canada was more subdued when talking to the Brit, it is France.

"Now, frog, you are seriously testing my patience."

Well, that confirms it.

"And you are testing mine."

A click of the tongue, a scoff then dialogue was audible.

Prussia made himself comfortable.

_This was getting interesting._

"I cannot comprehend why you're so invested in this. You made what you thought of him clear in your testimony. What was it again? It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to get it out. Ah! I remember. Disgusting was it?"

He could practically taste the bitterness of that statement. It was right up on Arthur's alley. This was extremely typical of him.

_It seems off._

"That was different. Betrayal was still fresh on my mind"

_And it was… _

"However, I am doing this for the friend I once knew. I can't fail that friend. That's why. At the very least, I am going to see to it that order be maintained. Up until he fades, no one is to touch him."

"Oh, is that so. Then why did you say earlier that he's become the embodiment of evil in your mind. If he was… then it is evident that you no longer see him as that friend."

The edge in the Brit's tone was electrifying. It made the albino smile.

_How interesting._

"How dare you imply that! You are not allowed to say that. You do not hold the right. You're just a former ally that turned a blind eye when he needed you most. You voted. You agreed. You cannot blame this all on me."

_Oh no. Franny's loosing his temper. _Can't be good.

"If I was there, then maybe but I wasn't."

"Don't lie. I saw you. You had no right."

"It wasn't me"

Oh how the tables have turned. Arthur must be in the ends of frustration.

"Liar!"

A loud noise and a groan from the French soon followed.

"Do not ever accuse me of being less than truthful. If I say it wasn't me then it wasn't me. If I was there, I would have never allowed him to be dissolved like you did. I would have sent him to therapy and put all the consequences on Germany's shoulder. It was clear that Hitler brainwashed him. Countries have always followed the orders of their leader. This… this wasn't any different."

This was a massive turn of events. How did the albino miss this?

England always seemed to have turned his back on him ever since the First World War. Why now? It was so out-of-character for him.

He was so vehement on the trial too. It was like staring at a coiled up cobra. England seemed to say with a look that Prussia was the prey and he was the predator. It was tense. One wrong move and he would pounce.

But how could he not be there. He was there. Prussia was sure of it. He did not dream all of that up.

"Are you saying Germany deserved his brother's punishment then? Huh?"

"Of course and if everything had been done right, he would have been persecuted for it. He's like a ticking time bomb. Don't you see? He's been acting like he's about to explode since the Great War. And- when he does, he'll take everyone with him down. That's what happened in this war. A temper tantrum by a spoiled brat. Prussia should not have coddled him. As I see it, that oversight was his only mistake."

Prussia felt like laughing.

That wasn't a mistake. That was him trying to right things. He had many faults but that wasn't one of them.

_England, that's enough._

It was a temper tantrum alright but it wasn't his brother's. It was a temper tantrum of a failed Austrian artist wondering why nothing ever goes his way. A psycho's not his brother's. Never his brother.

Germany was always too trusting. He was blinded. He was kept from facts. All he knew was he was fighting for a cause. But Hitler only made him believe in a front.

Germany never changed form too. That reinforced his belief that his brother was innocent. Whenever a nation undergoes major change, it is shown in the representation. That never happened.

_He didn't do it._

But someone had to change. Who was it then? Maybe, there was another representation, perhaps. Someone they have been keeping from him. That wasn't too queer. Sometimes, a country has two representations like the Italians.

_I don't like this._

"He wouldn't have grown through it anyway. Even if your baseless theory was correct. You know who he is. Not deeper than I do, of course. But you've put a wrench in our relationship more times than I could count. He won't abandon someone whom he views as family. He would have your head."

Prussia nodded.

That was agreeable.

"Get your hands off me! I know. I would have gone through with it notwithstanding. He needs to learn that not every family member is worth saving."

_Nonsense._

Family is family. It doesn't matter what they've done. At the end, they're all you have.

"England, Germany is not his Ireland. Stop deluding yourself. Prussia is-"

"Now look, France. I don't care what you think. This has nothing to do with my messed up siblings. Little by little, it seems clearer. You know something more than you've led us to believe. If I find out, what it is…"

An unspoken threat laced between his words.

Prussia stood up. This has stopped being entertaining. By the way this is going, it seems this will not cease by verbal throttling. How should he fix that?

Before he went back on his way, however, he heard loud steps not too far away from where he heard the voices.

"Comrades, why is it that every time we see each other. You are neck deep in what is it? I figure Ameryka would call it sexual tension."

The deep baritone echoed through. It was as if Russia himself was in the very room.

"Don't kid yourself, Russia. Now, I was waiting for you. I wanted to discuss some things with you. I was alerted that you planned on coming here."

Why was the Brit trying to divert the Russian's attention?

"Honestly, if it wasn't for this Neanderthal, I could have already cooked something for us to dine on while we talked."

_That's a l__ie. You hate Russia._

"May I join you? I do not think Russia would like to be accidentally poisoned by your… ah dishes."

France is curious too. It seemed.

"No, you are most definitely not. Go home, France."

The steel in Arthur's voice has vanished replaced by a soft clay imitation of it.

_Cute._

France should really take the hint. Country of Love, my ass. He can't even detect it.

"Well, I should really be going. I just came to check if the detainee was still there but it seemed you've already did. I have no more business left here."

Prussia agreed with the Russian about that and followed suit. Gently running his hands on the walls once more for guidance.

**Author's Note:**Hey guys! I didn't expect to be writing back this soon but I was unexpectedly inspired. Thank you Isis. Iai for the nice comment. I don't know if it will live up to your expectations but I have somethings planned. See you next time


	3. Outside and Inside

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything!

The chilly night wind felt like acid on his bare hands. He rubbed his palms together and scooted closer to the scorching flames of the campfire. He managed to reach the exit before sundown and had gathered an armful of firewood.

The passage led him to the mouth of a cave. He made use of the various rocks, stalactites, and stalagmites to create a makeshift bed.

_Page 145_

There's that voice again.

At first, he thought it was just him. But, the thing it says, sometimes, does not align with his thoughts. It was an abnormality. That; - he was sure.

But what was wrong with another added to the list?

All his life, he was a mystery even to the other nations and himself. Despite his coloring, he hasn't felt what a typical albino feels. He was sensitive to light when it was practically flashed to him several inches away. He could see well enough without needing the aid of glasses. The sun had not necessarily hurt him when he was exposed to it. His hearing was fine. So, what more harm could it do?

It was probably just a side effect of the fatigue as adrenaline slowly left his body.

_Weird, is it? You'll see it when you get near._

Yeah, yeah. He felt like grumbling. To rant. Anything.

Insanity was so not awesome.

Sighing, he focused his attention to his injured hand. It was mostly healed now. It seemed he still had some crazy healing but it wasn't as fast as when he was in his prime. This would work in his advantage, though.

He stretched his limbs, feeling the soft cotton of his shirt caress him. He was just about to call it a day. His everything throbbed. He really overdid it. He cursed himself. He wasn't a country anymore. He was in a tango of some sort. There is no space for mistakes.

He closed his eyes. His other hand massaged his temple; - trying his best to lose the paranoia in his mind. He opened his eyes as an idea came to him.

He stopped himself for a minute. He wished he had his flute. It would have been marvelous, magical. A little like how Austria's compositions made him feel. Damn. Stop thinking about them! You'll end up missing them more…

He shook his head.

It just figures that even when he was at his lowest. They'd still be running on his mind. He might as well dedicate this rendition to them.

Guten Abend, gute Nacht,

mit Rosen bedacht,

mit Näglein besteckt,

schlüpf unter die Deck!

Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,

wirst du wieder geweckt.

Guten Abend, gute Nacht,

von Englein bewacht,

die zeigen im Traum

dir Christkindleins Baum.

Schlaf nun selig und süß,

schau im Traum 's Paradies.

(Good evening, and good night,

With roses adorned,

With carnations covered,

Slip under the covers.

Early tomorrow, so God willing,

you will wake once again.

Good evening, and good night.

By angels watched,

Who show you in your dream

the Christ-child's tree.

Sleep now peacefully and sweetly,

see the paradise in your dream.)

His voice was soft as he uttered each word. Picturing their faces. Pretending they were here.

Man, Hungary would make fun of him if she learned how mushy he was being.

How were they?

Those were his last thoughts as sleep consumed him.

He was light.

He awoke with something soft on his back.

Where was he?

He heard the door open and a young blonde walked in.

"Honestly, brüder. We should really stop meeting like this."

The voice was exasperated but had a tinge of amusement.

Prussia couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like his vocal chords were shot. His eyes felt like heavy rain.

"W-who are you?"

The albino was hopeful. He tried to keep it all in.

The blonde raised one eyebrow.

"This isn't a nice joke, you know. You've already done this shtick twice for the last 5 months."

Prussia refused to let the tears fall. Did he die?

"Just answer the question, you brat."

He tried to keep his tone jovial but it was hard and he heard his voice crack at the end of his sentence.

Sighing, the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Holy Roman Empire at your service, your majesty."

Damn.

It was really him.

The grin on his face was almost comical as he avoided the man's gaze as he excused himself. Holy Rome should never see him cry. No matter what.

"Brüder? Are you alright?"

Holy Rome asked, approaching the taller man and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. That's a stupid question. Nothing can ever bring me down, you know that."

He assured the brother that he thought he'd never see again.

Death wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Let's get you some air, si? I think the air in this room has inflated your ego again."

The smirk on the younger man's face lifted a burden he's been carrying for decades.

He let out a cackle, following his brother long since departed.

"By the way, Prussia. Have you learned of the developments?"

Prussia frowned. What developments? There shouldn't be any developments! They were dead! When will they ever catch a break? Is this all his brother's been doing? Thrusted from a war into a war eternal?

Deciding to humor the boy, he shook his head and waited for his reply.

"That darned Napoleon has the upper hand by now. I fear for the result."

This was familiar. Prussia's eyes widened. This has happened before.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his brother by the shoulder. He can't experience this again.

Holy Rome smiled.

"Brüder, take care of Italia for me. Tell her I'm sorry. I can't keep my promise."

"No! Tell him that yourself. Don't do this to me."

Prussia said as he felt a gust of wind push him away.

He saw the skies darken. All of a sudden, the scenery changed.

He paled. He was here. He was back. He stood on his feet and ran to the battlefield. He can't be too late. Not again.

But he was.

He couldn't control the tears that flowed from his eyes.

Holy Rome stood there. His eyes started to lose their shine. His torso was all bloody. He stared at Prussia. Even in his demise, he smiled at Prussia. He has said what he needed to say.

Prussia broke down.

He wished that the sword pierced him instead. Holy Rome should have not died. Not when his illness that made him so weak had finally let him be. Not now.

He saw France fall to his knees. His grip on his sword still tight as Napoleon kept his hold on France's palm.

This was messed up. He would have preferred to die than suffer through this nightmare.

He grabbed ahold of his own sword. His bayonet was long gone. He raised it and without reservation, pierced himself with it in the abdomen.

With that, he awoke. He pinched himself. Trying to make sure he was really awake this time.

It happened so fast.

He felt something grab him and throw him forward. In his dazed state, he hadn't noticed the figure.

He grasped his left shoulder, now bearing the mark of claws.

What the flipping heck was that?

He squinted his eyes in the darkness.

The light from the campfire was long gone. He had to depend on his other senses.

Something was approaching from his left.

Dodge.

He made his way to the bag and scrambled to get the .45 gun.

He took off the safety and tried to aim for the huge figure.

Damn! He doesn't think a gun would be enough for a bear. Not in his already injured and weakened state. He wasn't in the condition to wrestle with bears.

Next plan, then.

He grabbed his bag and the coat he laid out as blanket. He went into a mad dash. He knows the bear is not too far. It's growls and huffs was audible.

Thank goodness, it was dawn. He could make out certain shapes and figures. HE climbed up a tall acacia tree and proceeded to jump to another tree and another. With each jump, new wounds.

He felt it prowling on the first tree. He got down and quickly, started to rush his pace, heading to town.

This was so unlucky.

**Author's Note:**

**So, now we have a disclaimer. I'd like to apologize, I forgot to put it in before. **

**In other news, that's the story for now. I figured I'd write another extension as an advanced birthday gift to myself. I'll see you soon! Though, not too soon 3 **


	4. On The Run

**DISCLAIMER: Everything is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing except for the idea that drives the plot.**

Prussia allowed himself a smile. There was nothing better than beer. He really missed the taste. The war and imprisonment had prevented him from taking a taste of the delicious drink. He needed it. He wants to distract himself from the nightmarish events that started his day.

It was great for now but nothing good ever lasts. That's why; he always strived to make the most of it. Every food and drink had to be savoured. Most especially beer.

"One more beer for this gift of a man," he called out.

It was nice to be and feel this normal for at least this moment.

Normal. He had not felt like that in a long, long while. He forgot how exhilarating normality felt after a long period of chaos. He should really get some of it more. It was better than gold, honestly!

He slowly drank a pint of beer and raised his glass to toast to the lady on his right.

He had to squint his eyes to see her. It seemed that the alcohol had already taken some effect on his sight. She seemed rather familiar to him for some reason.

She had tan skin, almost golden. She wore a uniform that seemed to be military-like in fashion. She was a pretty little thing but he conceded that her eyes were the most eye-catching part of her. It seemed to change in colour with her every movement. Brown then green. Green to brown.

Though, he thought he'd have better chance in knowing why she held that air in familiarity if she was not so angry at him.

"What are you looking at, bastardo."

There. Now, you've done it.

Curious though. She must be Mediterranean. Maybe she's one of Spain's. It makes sense though. Must have been part of the escort the Spaniard's royal family have had clung to their nation in the war.

He shook his head. Flashing her a smirk, he pushed those thoughts aside. Spain would forgive him.

"Let's toast, milady."

He winked at her as he scanned her. She had no badge or anything that would identify her. So, she has no relation to the country's official militia or was not part of it. Might have donned the costume for a bet or something. It was not surprising. It was rare to see women in the battlefield. He couldn't understand why though. Frankly, Elizaveta could handle a weapon better than most; even some of the other male countries.

This girl was extremely distrustful. Judging from the way the level her glare has escalated from him just winking. A nice change really.

She gave him a furious yet still puzzled look. A look that seemed to scream the words 'Are you stupid' or 'Which zoo did you say you came from again?'

He readied himself for a slap or something. It would not be an uncommon reaction.

"Are you high? I'm not a lady. For the love of all the good left on this world, do you a favor and get some prescription glasses," she spat out.

He sighed internally. If this was what he was thinking… Man, he really wants to avoid this.

"Oh right. You're a military wo-

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Let me give you some insight. You're obviously deaf so let me reiterate. I am a man!"

Damn! Just what he was thinking. Why was he always stuck with female males? Whatever and however this happened, Hungary did this. Yup! Her fault entirely. She must have influenced the kid or something.

"You do know, I can hear you. I don't know who's dim enough to name their child after a country, but I ain't a kid. I have no idea why on Earth you'd think that. I'm taller than you and-

"Yeah yeah yeah. Hungary's fault but you should really stop babbling. Danger is danger and danger is over there."

He cut her rant short as he spotted suspicious individuals entering the pub.

She let out a gasp.

"You're avoiding them too?" she asked, placing a hand on his wrist.

"Kinky, but not right now. We don't want to give them a show," he whispered on her ear. She gave out a shudder of disgust.

This girl was amusing. He decided to bring her with him. He needed someone to keep him awake. He wanted someone familiar with him anyway. This was going to be interesting at the very least. A parody of little Hungary and a maybe-dying Prussia.

He pulled her towards the entrance of the pub. The best way to not get noticed is to work close under them. The best way to escape is to sneak away under their noses. Besides, their reactions are simply better that way. He snickered

"Remember, tall albino man. The higher ups want him found"

He overheard the soldiers talking. Well, isn't this a sticky situation. _Naughty Arthur, we don't want to be found. Hurry, I don't like to be kept waiting, me._

Man, is he smug. Prussia wants to basically strangle him but he really is not supposed to be strangling himself. Such a shame.

"I'm taking you with me," he told her or should he start calling her him. He doesn't know which he prefers. This gal is basically little Hungary after all.

She pulled back and grabbed ahold of his collar.

"Who said I'm coming with you, sick pervert"

He released himself from her hold and smirked.

"Are you saying you'd much rather be left to those weirdoes?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips in a challenging manner.

"Please. Like I'm going to do that. Besides, you're not taking me with you. If anything, I'm coming with you."

"Fine. That's a yes. Let's go before we're noticed."

"Not before you tell me your name."

He thought for a second. He was never given a name. At least not a name, he felt he could use. He was adopted. Germania and Germania never named him. He must have thought that Prussia already had one. The second father figure he ever had, told him he could use his own name. However, after everything that felt like sacrilege. He decided to go with the codename he gave himself.

"Call me Beildschmidt"

"I can't say it was nice to meet you but let's be allies for now. I go by Ro"

He sped up the pace.

"Nice to meet you, Ro. Here's to hoping we don't die"

**AUTHOR's Note**

**_New character! Don't worry it's technically not an OC but it's also technically OC. It's complicated. But he is someone familiar. I promise. 3 See you when I see you. I'll be travelling for a while so I probably won't have much time but I'll try to write when I'm not feeling like puking. 3_**


	5. Try To Lie Low

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the idea for the plot. I repeat NOTHING. Hidekaz Himaruya owns the franchise. **

There were stacks upon stacks of newspaper piled at the side of the door of the small beige one-room apartment. There was a noticeable stain on the carpet floor. It was a brown smudge sticking out from the otherwise stark white sheet. Potted plants were added in desks, most probably as a choice for aesthetic. Red velvet fabric was used as drapery. Even the furnishing looked to have been placed with careful thinking to see what would fit best in the room without it diverting from the owner's personal style. It was a room he would expect from someone dedicated in interior designing but didn't have the time to maintain it.

If Prussia didn't know better, he'd think that France influenced the kid.

He tapped his fingers on the rich brown mahogany desk that Ro had him sit in. As he. He was calling him as he now. He might as well respect how the human viewed himself. As Ro was packing some clothes he owned and carefully plucked each note from the bulletin board he had up. Prussia had caught a glimpse of it and decided that Ro was going with him for reasons other than for laughs. At the top was a sign that said "La Mia Famiglia". It dawned on the ex-nation that his newest travel buddy might be missing some of his family. He had elaborate writings he couldn't yet decipher. Ro had coded them all. He could make out, however, a sketch of several men.

He had earlier debunked his theory about Ro being one of Spain's. Now, he seemed more and more Italian by the second. They're the only ones obsessively involved in fashion other than France. What's more is he kept cussing. He felt that Ro got that from the spicier of the Italians. It makes sense for Ro to be a descendent of South Italy in his mind. It would explain why he had a gun strapped on his hat, his buttocks and a knife under the sleeve of his arm. Prussia knows that the southern part of Italy has the Mafia and he suspects Romano maintains it himself.

Prussia continued to drift in his own personal world, just thinking, when Ro finished setting up her pack.

"What's with the get up?"

Prussia asked raising one of his brows in a questioning manner. The boy who he presumed to be Italian was dressed in a dress. It was a strange sight to see when he was verbally trashed for calling him a woman in the past.

Ro rolled his eyes as he added another layer of powder to his face.

"It's strategy. It would be easier to slip out. I understand why you're perplexed. While I do admit that there were some finesse on how you got us out of the pub but it wouldn't work on this round. You heard them or did you forget, nonno. They're looking for a tall albino man. You. So, I'm expecting you to get up and put on those"

He pointed to the black leather couch where a stack of clothing was packed. There was a wig on top too.

Prussia internally applauded himself. He knew there was something odd about him. Why else would he have all this stuff lying around? His gut instinct was screaming mafia at him.

"They wouldn't expect a brunette woman".

Wait. Woman! This was payback, wasn't it?

He really did not want to this but he could see logic in doing so, however. He grudgingly marched on towards the bathroom, the garb in hand.

He unfurled the clothing and inspected it in silence. It was not a good idea to anger the person he's going to be travelling with. Besides, he would hear everything that would be said through the thin walls. He'd know if something was up and there were windows.

He dressed himself with a white top whose shoulder paddings accentuated his already broad ones and a white wide legged bottom. The wig was curled in victory rolls. He wouldn't have trouble hiding the color of his eyes because of the hat he found abandoned or perhaps left on purpose by Ro.

This was surprisingly considerate, he thought.

When Prussia found himself back in the desk, he stashed some writing paper and pens inside his pack. You never know when documenting would be useful.

"Are you done?"

Ro asked. His tone indicated signs of annoyance.

Prussia grinned. This was the perfect time to poke fun of the kid.

"Oh my! Our husbands would be aghast by your behavior right now Rosita."

He snickered as he watched Ro scoff.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I'd never allow myself to be married to a misogynist pig. My Anton is a gentleman, you see."

Ro played along.

Prussia's eyes glinted. Maybe, Ro wasn't as much as a stick in the mud as he thought.

"Well, let's get going Rosa. My darling Mr. Beildschmidt is waiting for us in Berlin."

"I know. I've already got the tickets"

Ro said with a smirk.

A few moments later, they were set to board the train.

Prussia trained his eyes to the platforms. He tried to pinpoint soldiers in disguise. That was always plentiful, especially when war has just ended. He really did not feel like botching this up. It was bothersome to go through all this trouble and just end up with… he didn't even want to think about it.

He placed a hand under his cheek as he lazily scanned his environment. The train was bound to move in five minutes. He wouldn't have to worry about onlookers for much longer anyway.

He looked at Ro, who was decidedly busy scribbling on a notebook. He was drawing weird symbols. It must have been another cipher that Ro had made up. From what he knew of the man-boy, he was very dedicated in that field. Really secretive, that one is.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw something that made him freeze.

Arthur.

He was here.

In front of him.

He held in the shock he felt. This man was a master in the detection of small signals. He excelled in reading body languages. It's what made him so good at spying.

It did not seem like the Brit recognized him but he knew better than to trust what he saw.

Instead, he painted a small, meek smile on his face.

"Hello, do you need something?"

He asked, brushing a stray lock of hair from the wig away from his face.

England might be a damn good spy but he was a better actor. He had to be. It was one of the life skills that made his early life tolerable. Until, he goes away he shall be a demure girl from Bisingen, wanting to see for herself what life is like in the capital.

"Is this seat taken, miss?"

England said with a hint of something in his eye. Prussia wondered how he got his hair to that color. It was unusual.

"No, it isn't"

Prussia said, looking away for the briefest moment, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Shucks. There's no need to be embarrassed miss. I don't bite."

Prussia could hear the Brit chuckle as he watched him take a seat on the opposite side. He forced himself to look deep into those eyes.

"I'm sorry but it isn't an everyday occurrence to happen upon a dashing young man such as yourself."

"Oh you flatter me. Besides, I'm not as young as you might think. Would you mind for a nice cup of tea?"

Yeah. You're archaic. Prussia bit down the comment. He watched as Arthur pours himself a cup. The thermos he was holding was an unusually bright color. It looked like something France would have given him. Their interaction might have gone north after he left.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be a bother."

"So, why are you going to Berlin?"

Arthur asked abruptly. Prussia thought that the Englishman was trying to draw a reaction from him. It would have worked if he was truly the character he was portraying. Alas for England, he was Prussia.

"See that lady next to me? We've been friends since childhood. She moved away two years ago when she got married. And now- she wants to take me so I can see her home there. You see. Her husband whisked her away to Berlin. I was really upset at first but- Oh no, I'm babbling. I apologize for that. You must think me egoistical. But enough about me how about you? Why is a gentleman such as you going to such a far distance? I imagine you're not from here. I haven't seen you around in Bisingen and everybody knows everybody."

Prussia looked down on his lap and then back to Arthur, avoiding his gaze this time.

"It's not as complicated as you might think. I'm attending an… I will be meeting an individual there. Some of my associates will be there"

It seems like he had to be really careful in his rendezvous over there. He might even have to wait for days, weeks or a month, depending on what kind of meeting the Allies.

"Oh it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself…

Ro cut him off with a toxically sweet smile.

"I'm sorry but I might have to ask you to leave, signore. I do not delight over needless chatter"

England looked put out for a second before straightening his bow tie and biding them adieu.

Prussia waited for a couple seconds before asking.

"You know that guy?"

"Honestly, it was hard not to."

"And oh Beildschmidt don't trust everything I say."

"Who says you can trust mine?"

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Yo, guys. Imma be honest. I dunno when I'll be updating soon. I write when inspiration hits. I know that I have a set of sequence written as guide but I don't always follow it, you know. Well that's it for now. See you, hopefully, soon 3


	6. 6

It's been three days since Prussia and Ro got off that train. Three whole days has passed since they met Arthur wearing what seemed to be a barrette tucked on the back of his left ear. Ro had led them to a decent sized shack in the heart of Berlin. They had been lying low for the majority. Keeping themselves busy inside as they lied in wait.

Prussia started on his woodwork after failing to find a radio. He wanted to at least hear some news about the Allies but he knew it wasn't wise to go out when multiple of them were lurking. That was the reason he went out of his way to make Ro a little trinket. He used to give one of those to Germany whenever he was going to be away for a little while. For this trinket, though, he hoped it would serve as a good luck charm for both of them. It was such a shame that he couldn't actually charm it anymore. It honestly made him envy England a little. He still had a spark. Yes. However, a nation's magical energy relied on the people he represented. At the moment, he had none.

Well, none would be excessive. When they approached the capital, he felt a tug. But it was weak. It felt as if something was on the way. It was like someone was blocking him from access. It sucked and gripped. He preferred to ignore it. It must have been a side effect anyway.

Prussia decided to venture inside the kitchen. Ro had been cooking for them both ever since they arrived. It was always something Italian too. Not that Prussia hated the dishes but he would like some wurst now please.

The Italian tasted his soup before stirring it and scooping some to two bowls. It was time to eat.

"Eat fast. I have some business to do and I'm taking you with me."

Ro said as he placed the white bowls over freshly cleaned linen.

"To where?"

"I promise it won't be a bore at least. Somewhere really fun"

Ro let out a mischievous smirk. His eyes glittering in amusement.

It's the first time Prussia had ever seen the boy's face have a tinge of something resembling a smile.

"That's a first. Let's see if you actually know the meaning of fun."

He replied, returning the gesture.

Ro practically dragged him out of the house. He brushed out the tangles out of the other man's hair as he led themselves out of the vehicle they hailed.

Shiny. That is the only way to describe the building. Well that and noisy. With all its glittering lights that seared his vision, it also possessed one of the loudest sounds. It had to. He could hear a jumble of voices and they weren't even inside yet.

Prussia felt a trickle of apprehension through him. Ro brought him to a casino. Stupid Italian! He mentally cursed. He was never that good in betting or playing cards. This was not going to be a fun time.

Ro put an arm around him. He stared down the guard as the guard shot his albino companion a sharp look.

"He's with me. Manuel knows I am coming."

The guard nodded in acknowledgement and stepped aside.

"The boss told us you were coming. He just didn't say you were bringing a kid. The boss is out right now though. So, you might have to wait for a while. He had to pick up the other guy

Ro thanked the guy and made his way inside and straight to the tables near the bar where crowds were beginning to gather, Prussia following.

He tapped Ro by the shoulder.

"Who's Manuel?"

He asked.

Ro looked stiff, all of the sudden and then relaxed. His features smoothened.

"I guess you could say he's my other half."

Ro looked red.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It's not like that"

Ro spit out, seeing Prussia's cheeks also red.

Prussia had not expected Ro to- you know go for the other team. Not that there was anything wrong with that. He was used to that. Nations had the tendency to do that. With so few of the female in the spectrum, many had chosen to rendezvous with other attractive nations of the same country. Not that it mattered, they can't have children unless something drastic happened, is happening, will happen. Everyone knew the Roman Empire was going to disappear the very moment he presented his grandsons. Germania would logically follow and so did the other ancients. It was necessary. Even Ancient China left the new-born, China, to his own devices to bring about a new age.

He took a sit down on one of the bar stools and ordered a drink. He waved a hand of dismissal as Ro excused himself.

He did not understand why he was thinking of babies right now. He sighed. He was a virgin by oath.

He played with his drink. Casually, he rolled his glass, watching disinterested as the liquid swirled and swirled.

_Ready yourself_

He stiffened.

_Now, Prussia you are most probably likely is drunk. Stop worrying._

He told himself.

It didn't make sense though.

First of all, he could take more of these. Back in the dark ages, they lived, drank and breathed beer. Second, this was happening even before he touched a drop of alcohol. He could come up with more reasons but he wasn't really feeling up to it.

He downed a few more glasses.

His throat was burning by now.

He must really be drunk if the waiter on the right is looking more and more like France. Well, France without a stubble nor belief in lung cancer. Seriously, by the way both of his pockets bulged, each with a packet of cigs. Though, not completely unhealthy. He supposed. A brunette poked the not-France on his left side. Good for him! It was always good to have friends. The real one would tell him that.

He stood up, intent on finding Ro.

He stumbled over nothing. His legs felt like tangled spaghetti.

"Rwo!"

The stink of alcohol oozed from him. The brunette waiter he saw earlier helped him stand back up.

"Sir! Can you stand?"

Prussia struggled to open his eyes. It felt like gravity itself was forcing his eyelids to stay down.

"Of kers, Vho do you zhink yer zalking fo"

"Pr- Beildschmidt!"

Oh. That was Ro! That's ok then. He'll be fine.

He grinned.

"Rwo, yew louk fanry"

His voice was higher in pitch.

Ro raised an eyebrow. His hands were shaking.

"I'll be back. Please watch the oaf"

Ro ran to the back entrance of the casino. If they were going to enter anywhere, it'd be here.

"Bastards have to hurry. Prussia's getting younger by the second."

**AUTHOR'S Note:**

So, yeah. By the way, Manuel is someone you might know also. For now, I'll leave that for you guys to guess. I'm getting ready to move into university dormitories. I might not see you for a while. Bye for now. Thanks for reading this far 3


	7. Countdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Huge blobs of gray filled his vision. He was stuck on a blurry haze. Circles. Shapes of color. What are they exactly? He did not know. Coupled with, a jackhammer slamming headache and sharp ringing in his eardrums. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was or even where he was. He bit his tongue. He will not scream.

Was he in another nightmare?

He hoped not.

Gosh, he did.

He did not want to feel that way again. To seethe in solitude as the pitter patter of shower water hit his curled up form. He hated being the only one left. It always happened.

If it wasn't only for Germany's sake, he would have ended this nonsense long before. Sure, he had friends no- allies. He did not know what to call them. It always seemed to change.

Humans were stupid. Well, except for a select few, he conceded. Things would have been so much better if they were allowed to govern themselves. But that was just not how things were supposed to go.

He wanted to spit at the face of Adolf. He remembered visiting the traitor when he was first imprisoned. Well, the much accurate term would be housed. The man basically lived in a hotel- a luxury that they should not have provided. Again, human stupidity. He always smelled like a rat. The most filthy rats are those who choose to betray their nation. Hitler did not govern, he did not nurture. He created chaos, persecuted the sons and daughters of the fatherland. Did the moustache wearing douche not think it would not scar Prussia's precious little brother? Of course not. He did not care. He wanted things to go his way, no matter what it took. It sickened him that he himself held his tongue in front of his sweet little Germany about how atrocious his leader was.

He should have. However, it did not matter anyway. Most of the time, a nation would be hard to sway to go against their leader. Especially, if that leader held the popular opinion of the public.

What did he know anyway?

He can't do anything now.

He'll probably enlist in the German secret service after a few decades has passed. Do some things to push his brother for the better. That's all he desired to do right now. It was sweeter than the blue cornflower he had always used to carry in his pocket for Elizaveta when they lived together once. Before Austria took her away.

The ringing has disappeared. His headache was now only a mild pounding. He bit the inside of his cheeks. Chills run down rapidly through his bones. He shivered even if he was covered head to toe with something thick and heavy. He could make out more out of the blur.

There was a chair on his left.

There was a person on that chair.

The man flashed Prussia a smile.

A sweet smile.

A familiar sickly sweet smile.

"Hello, my sweet little snow bunny. Let uncle take you back to your room"

He shivered even more at the monster's pleased tone. That man was dead. He knew that he was dead. He was dead like the thousands no-millions that he killed. He killed the people who loved those children the moment he laid his hands on them. Prussia knew better. His hands were stained by the man's crimson.

His eyes opened to peek. Yeah, no one was there.

Menge- no he doesn't deserve to be called by name.

He killed Prussia's people. He killed Germany's people. He deserved hell. Prussia felt that to be true.

He focused his sight on his surroundings. Slowing putting himself in a sitting position, he blinked rapidly in an effort to clear his vision.

There were curtains, red with a braided beige lining. The walls were dark. Floors seemed to be carpeted with white and gold.

Ro must have brought him here. This was his aesthetic.

It was nice to know that the kid had a heart. He was rarely this thoughtful. To be honest, Prussia had half-expected Ro to leave him in the casino in his unconscious state. His eyes glittered. The edges of his mouth lifted in an upward curve.

Where was Ro anyway?

He inspected the bedside table for clues.

It was an off white table with two drawers. At the top surface, there was a full glass of water. Prussia figured it was supposed to be for himself. It had a picture of two men. Ro and- what Prussia could assume to be his brother. They looked very similar. Shrugging, he took hold of the black clasp and opened the first drawer. It was filled with tissues and various pills that Prussia did not care enough to find out. He opened the second drawer to find a change of clothes.

No note.

He snorted.

Typical.

He rested his head unto the ebony headboard and just thought.

Britain. Yeah.. Britain was acting really weird. First, with all the gibberish of not being at the trial. Second, while being defensive was in England's nature, he never defended anyone but himself if it didn't give him an advantage. Being protective of a so-called dead nation would not do that. Heck, he betrayed allies before. What made this any different? The thing that confused Prussia the most, was not an actual concern. However, why in the world did the other nation think wearing a barrette in this era was a good idea. He thought England was smarter than that. But, that's just nonsense.

Russia. Why did he come? What did he have to gain? He knew the Russian. He studied him closely. He studied everyone closely. It was just the way he is. It was very suspicious for him to lurk where he was not needed unless... he saw a gain. He told himself to watch out for the Russian.

Germany. Where on Earth was his brother? Did they hurt him? He swore he'd make them pay if they even thought of laying a hand on the blonde. He'd make them pay, be it in life or in death. At least, if they tortured him. Otherwise, a mild, well, mild for him, punishment would suffice.

America. He'd thought out of all nations he would have guarded the Prussian himself. The American along with Poland had visited him the day before the trial. America had asked him. Simply, asked him. Why he would have done that- influence Hitler he meant. He didn't. He had not told him that though. Instead, he had laughed right at the blonde's face.

Poland. The Polish man had barreled in after the American had left the dingy cell. Poland head yelled at him. Very. Very. Loudly. He felt like his eardrum had taken quite a hit after that. Contrary to what he had first thought, Poland did not call for blood- not his blood, at least. He wanted Germany's. Prussia kept his tongue in check although his te,per was reaching meteoric levels.

The others, Elizaveta, Roderich, and the others, will be fine. He knew they could handle basically anything and everything life as a nation had to throw at them

Ro. He did not feel threatened by Ro. However, he was very suspicious. He did not like being in the dark. He would get those secrets out of the man. It's not like he didn't trust the kid. However, for the sake of his sanity, all this had to stop. Damn secrets. He would not endanger anyone by revealing his identity. He had to know. Everything. Even if he had to make a little sacrifice.

Now. Ro. Ro. Where are you?

Prussia started counting.

1,2,3...

Author's Note:

Hello! It's been nearly or is it a month or more since I last updated. Yeah, sorry. University is fun, for the most part but it takes a huge chunk of my time. See ya next time 3


	8. Ro

Disclaimer: I do not have any hold to any form of ownership over the Hetalia franchise.

Ro glared at the table with contempt.

With Flavio's predictions, Prussia will be going through the most recent of his memories. Most likely, feel his emotions tenfold. With the war just ending, that is bad news.

They should have gotten here sooner. If they had, the albino could have still helped him with his own project. Now, it'd be impossible to go and fix his brother now.

A gut wrenching punch was preferable than what this was. Now, he can't even save his brother. You know what the funny thing was? He was not even doing this to heed to the last request of the grandfather that abandoned him. He was doing this because he could not stand what was happening. Not just for North, but the whole damn country. His country. Him.

After going through all the trouble of locating, guiding and pretending, it does not matter anymore. None of it did. What was a moderate chance seemed like light years away.

Feliciano's going insane. He knew his brother was. He saw it.

His eyes glinted with madness as he slammed knife through body after body. The innocence in those eyes, gone.

Frankly, he did not know what was going on. Lie. It happened once before to him. He got split.

He woke up during one nasty raid and found another one with the same face. He thought it was a joke once. He thought it was Feli playing dress up. He was wrong. He looked into a mirror and what he saw frightened him. His hair was shoulder length. His curl longer. His eyes seemed to lose its once distinct green.

He remembered shaking the other body, yelling. Trying to get it to say it was a prank or anything. But when the blonde lookalike woke up, with eyes flashing brown. Brown like Nonno's. He felt like time stopped. He lost all his strength and dropped down to his knees.

He looked exactly like him before the changes with different coloration.

They talked without disturbance. Agreeing to be partners. His counterpart was to be called Flavio.

He had started to hide Flavio and himself from their brother. He did this for a month. Until one day, Flavio had started to fade after they hugged, celebrating the war's end.

He had panicked for a while. Flavio had grown on him. He became his confidant though it seemed they had the same memories. It was nice to hear a conflicting opinion at times. He felt the urge to hate him sometimes but they were the same person.

Flavio became a part of his psyche. He could hear him. For a while, that was their dynamic. Then this mess happened, he got split again.

Feliciano was worse off though. If his hypothesis was right, South was split physically then North was split mentally. It made sense. They always shared everything ever since they were unified. If one of them died, they felt it. There was also a feedback.

Ro felt like it was his fault.

Feliciano was not meant to survive. Romano was the heir of Rome. He was Rome. Feliciano was an add on.

The reason why Feli survived was because of him. If Romano did not fight to keep the distance, Feli would have been absorbed.

A whole lot better than suffering with a psychopath as a counterpart.

Ro actually got the better end of the deal, his was sane. A little loud with a greater disregard for morals but still tolerable.

For now, he would find a way to get his little brother safe like a big brother should.

He can't even face Feliciano right now. He was not technically Romano right now. He was more like the superego with Flavio as the Id. Romano was them both. But they are not one right now.

"This is your fault, you know. I told you to hurry. You don't listen"

He spat out as calmly as he was capable of.

"Careful, the Sword is sharper than the silver tongue"

Red eyes shot a pointed look.

"You won't be able to. Remember, you're outnumbered."

Ro rolled his eyes, fingering his gun.

"I believe we're the same amount."

"Do you really believe he'll fight for you. Don't fool yourself. Even as unstable as he is right now"

Ro snickered.

"You'd be surprised."

On his lightly tanned skin sat a smile that would have fooled you into thinking he was the humblest of beings.

"Arrogant too, I see"

"When Mar-

"I told you it's Flavio, baby"

Ro could feel the underlying threat toward the Prussian. Flav is the best if you want someone to be so subtle you won't notice it if you did not base it on the town.

The man laughed

"Relax, I'm currently harmless"

Ro noticed him emphasized currently. He scoffed.

"Our Prussia would be dominant"

"I know. I'll guide him this time though. Anything is possible"

"We won't let you, sweet cheeks"

Flavio gently pushed a glass away from the table. It came crashing down in a loud crash.

"Oops! I'm so clumsy these days. Be a dear and pick those up. Both of you."

Ro lifted an eyebrow.

"Out of the two of us, I'm the talkative one. I'm getting jealous Ro"

Flavio winked, smacking the German at the back of the head as he turned his back.

"Behave"

The German gruntled. His annoyance clear as he kept a tight grip on the cloth of his clothing.

"I did not order a dog. I will not have a dog. Make myself clear, amico?"

Flavio licked the tanned man's cheek as he drew blood in the man's left ear.

Flavio's eyes flickered to Ro who sat quietly drinking coffee.

"How's the-

Before he could utter the next word, the door banged open.

"Ro"

A Prussian bull.

Author's Note

So previous chap has been explained. Bye. Have to do an essay 3


	9. 2p

Disclaimer: I don't own a cent of nothing. Double negatives to add edge lol.

Let's get on with the story.

Pinkish red eyes stared straight into crimson wells. His mouth stretched into a thin smile. The other's demeanor darkened.

'Who was this guy?'

Prussia narrowed his eyes, biting the insides of his cheeks. Did England send someone to impersonate him? Did he know he was alive? This was bad.

He made eye contact with Ro. The crimson grew alive and practically blazed in those wells. It burned through Ro's green. A wildfire in winter, it seemed.

"Stay back. I'll handle it."

Ro was about to step up when someone who he could only assume to be Manuel or one of the Italian's unknown brothers. He nodded at the blonde. At least, that guy had a sense of self preservation. He was not up to playing nice today.

"Who sent you"

He barked out. Restraining himself barely, he wanted to pounce dammit. Damn strategy

The figure smiled, cocking his head to the side. Shadow covered the lower of his face, the one eye visible glinted with what seemed to be amusement.

_Guess_.

Prussia barred his jaws. He could practically hear those words inside his head.

"You'd be surprised"

The man cackled out. His hands on his hips. Those red eyes so similar to his own taunted him. What he would give to teach that guy a lesson.

"Do it then, bunny. I'll give you first shot. Go on, hit me Prueßen"

The man walked closer until his breath could be felt in Prussia's forehead. He tapped his chest.

"Don't call me that! Get out of my head before I lose control and decide to pummel you."

Prussia grabbed ahold of the man's shirt.

"Pummel me? Are you sure about that? Naughty children should be punished but I'll play nice for now. I like you after all"

The man said getting out of Prussia's hold. He caressed the Prussian's cheek and tilted Prussia's head. He gently poked Prussia's nose. He was about to circle the shorter man's figure when he suddenly jumped back.

"Feisty! Now, be serious or I'll have to teach you how and I know you already know. Where's the iron will?"

Prussia threw a drop kick which was dismissed easily. The man flipped backwards.

Prussia tried to go into the aggressive but each punch and kick he made was blocked with small effort or dodged completely.

"Pathetic! You are stronger than this. Again!"

The man lectured. A hand on wrist, clicking his tongue. Choosing to close his eyes.

Prussia circled the guy. He threw his weight on to the guy's torso. Boom! He had him pinned down.

"Who do you work for!"

The man opened his eyes and mouthed his response.

_You_

"Don't mock me! How did you know about... about that nickname"

Prussia doubled the pressure on the guy's head, pressing it harder unto the hardwood carpeted floor.

"Nickname? You don't have to censor anything. They know who you are. I asked them to get you, after all"

"I seriously doubt that. No human would ever...

"That's the thing Prussia. They aren't human. Just. Like. You. And. Me"

The man said as he stood up, dusting Prussia off like he was nothing but a mere speck of dust on his shoulder.

Who exactly was this guy? No human should be able to do that. Why was he so strong? Prussia was still stronger than the average.

_Silly. I'm you Fred._

The man smacked him right across his face.

"I'm not Frederick. That's my king. Don't deserve to be..

He got hit right in the pelvis. He doubled over in pain.

It never used to hurt this way. What made this guy so different?

"Who are you?"

He let out. His voice shaky from the pain downstairs. This was not England's work, that was for sure.

"I told you. I'm you"

The man said before he saw black.

"Damn cheater"

Ro said, slinging the Prussian across his back.

"He needs to be stronger"

"He won't be when you basically sapped everything from him"

The man lifted an eyebrow and lazily replied.

"Oh, that? That was not cheating. It's not my fault he does not know how to manipulate the bond we share. I just blocked most of it. He should have fought better is all I'm saying."

Ro punched him in the shoulder making him wince.

"Like I would believe that."

"You should because it's true. Besides, I won't be keeping any secrets from him any longer. When he recovers, I'll talk to him. It would be wasteful for him to be so hostile to me when I need him on my side. He's the dominant alpha. I like to think I'm smarter than the dunce though"

"You're sick"

"Everyone is. We're countries. It's in the job description."

"Come on Ro. He behaved, all things considered. Didn't you babe?"

Flavio's pearly white gleamed.

"Don't call me that"

"Should I care?"

"Do what you wish. My plans won't be altered, nonetheless."

"So, won't ours"

"Truce, sí?"

"Ja"

Ro muttered under his breath.

"At least, for now"

Author's Note:

It's getting near to Prelim week. So, don't expect any updates for a while. Need to work for my future first. Love you guys 3


	10. Un

Disclaimer: I own nada

The cool breeze tickled the bare shoulders of a man forced to tango with himself. Beating up the other was not his intention. It never was. It just happened, he swears. Power courses through his veins. It was hard to stop. Power is an intoxicating thing and after being locked up inside a box deep inside the mind of the Alpha, it was hard to give up.

He sighed, entering the room.

He knew it was not possible for him to hold control for very long. It has been decided once. The answer would never change. Decided long ago, holds true today. Back when the Alpha was primitive and he an Alpha In his own right, as well. He was Brandenburg meeting a snot nosed brat thought to represent the Old Prussians.

Alpha looked worse for wear. Beta wondered if they treated the kid well. Alpha looked starved. Must have been from the drought. There have been no crops that year. Alpha looked like he had drowned. The way his eyes moved in suspicion. How he always made sure to gulp a bit of air. How his figure shook when Beta handed him a drink.

Beta took care of Alpha.

Alpha probably did not remember.

Heck, even now, it just seem so surreal to him. It was an absurdity. It was not supposed to go that way. He was the powerful European nation. He represented all this before Alpha came around and shared his position. It was not fair. He should have been the absorber, not the absorbed. He was the one trained most.

That night changed it all.

Their rulers locked the two in a room for a month. The place was a few kilometers away from the castle. It was underneath the brown wooden cabin. The room had provisions but it was maddening.

Wasn't he enough? Weren't they enough?

They wanted someone strong. They wanted only one representation.

He disagreed.

They would have been enough. There were nations that had two. Two would have been fine.

They pressed.

One was what they needed. A country divided in two is a country in civil distress.

Would be better if there was no country then, I see

The room suffocated him. There was no windows. No openings except for the one up above. The only source of light they had came from lamps. Thank goodness the room was made of stone unlike the wood that made up most of the cabin.

He felt for the child, he did but he was also confident. He was so sure that when they opened the door, he would be the one who proved stronger. He would be the one to walk away from that room. He imagined, flashing the guard a salute before walking out with his pride intact.

However, that was not what happened.

On the first week, the child grew sick. Driven by empathy, he comforted the child. He sang songs and told stories through images. In his mind, it was the least he could do before the child was eventually absorbed. As the days dragged on, the situation reversed. The babe grew and grew until he was on the same level as Brandenburg. As for Brandenburg... He felt his control slipping. He could not feel his legs. He could move them, yes. However, he could not feel the places they represented. Slowly, his energy left him until he was nothing but a mere silhouette of who he was. Gradually, the outsider thrived and improved exponentially. His wit grew and his behavior had similar tints to Beta.

This went on, until one day, he found himself, not on the bed, but looking through a window, helpless and alone.

Beta watched him go through the decades, the eras. He watched him lose and win fights and wars, one after the other. He watched him. Always watching. Sometimes, he whispered. He was stuck. Unable to do anything as the child grew into the nation that Brandenburg was meant to be. Only heard. He whispered. He saw and talked as Prussia conquered the hearts of their citizens and their ruler.

He closed his eyes as he sat down on a chair.

Yes. He had regained control. He restricted the power of the child. However, it shall not last. He had to give it up soon. He would rather surrender it willingly and retain some semblance of freedom than have it all torn away from him. And from this proximity- anything can happen. It was very possible.

It was rather obvious that Alpha was still dominant. The moment he had gotten out from his mind cell, he knew that to be a fact. His coloring, his features had morphed to this. He looked akin to the child now man. His rich blonde hair turned into a silvery steel and his light brown eyes turned into the byproduct of steel cutting flesh.

The tides were not in his favor, but it will be soon. Very soon. He'll make sure of it.

It all depends on his counterpart. He had a feeling he would be difficult.

He bit his lip till a familiar liquid turned up.

Prussia will heed to him.

After all the planning he had spent a near century on, he would not fail.

This was history. His story. He was supposed to be the star in this show. However, he'd be willing to compromise for a chance to change that to their story.

He smiled.

Chaos was a joy to create but he needs to stack up his cards first. If he did it right, he'd be ever go back inside.

He was frickin Prussia. No one could stand in his way. He was practically inevitable.

He paused.

He needed a new name.

Prussia was the name of the Alpha. It was the banner for which sake he was reduced to this pitiful state. Think. Think. What would be appropriate? Frederick was the name their favorite king bestowed on his nation. However, he gave it to the one he knew. Old Fritz, no matter how he adored him, did not knew him. He had no authority to that name. So what? France had that nobleman. Maybe he could be Lafayette? But that would be too French for his liking. Gilbert, perhaps? He debated before dismissing the thought. Names could wait.

He had plans to put into motion starting with that white lump on the bed. He took out the syringe in his pocket and stared at the liquid inside. He had to this. He should not hesitate. So, why?

He punched himself in the gut and forced himself to keep his stand. Values will have or come later. He had an agenda to fulfill.

There! He injected a dose he knew was lethal for a human but he should be able to handle it. He has to. He was more worthy. After all, this was what he had to do to get him to cooperate. He justified in his head. Beta needs Alpha to be reasonable.

He really needs a drink. The urge to cut something needed to be tamed.

Yeah.

That's it.

This time.

Silver will be better than gold.

Red glinted as it circled to focus.

Ah!

His target moved.

Isn't that fantastic?

Steel sharpened forced to full, he opened his mouth.


End file.
